· Altamente Besables ·
by Leonerza
Summary: ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Sería un crimen porque tus labios son jodidamente sexys para arruinarlos de esa forma! ¡¡No hay nada que pueda mejorarlos! ¡Ni siquiera un piercing! ¡Eso los jodería!", grité como una loca desquiciada. Fic WTF?


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas aka pendejadas, con ellos, ya que me da pereza inventar unos originales xD

~Puede que escriba un segundo, en donde Edward tenga el piercing o no xD

**Advertancia: Un fic demasiado WTF!? De los que me gustan bastante. **

**Altamente Besables**

**-**

**.**

**.**

**¿N**o eres de esas a las que las palabras se les salen impulsivamente y en cuando se dan cuenta de las estupideces que han dicho tienen ganas de pegarse un tiro a sí mismas? Pues yo sí.

Era de esas chicas que sin quererlo se le salían palabras de más, sin poderlo evitar siquiera, porque sólo venían así de repente, sin aviso, sin nada. Me salían de los labios y cuando me daba cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde. Me había causado tantas vergüenzas las estupideces que decía… con vergonzosas y horribles consecuencias. Y en esta ocasión me volvió a pasar lo mismo, pero no con cualquier persona. Esta es mi estúpida historia.

Todo esto pasó en un día común y corriente, como todos los días solían ser. Estábamos Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga, Edward Cullen, el chico más sexy y hermoso de todo el jodido instituto entero y yo. Me sentía tan afortunada de poder hablar con Edward, es decir, todavía no lo puedo creer. Que alguien tna insignificante como yo tenga el placer y la dicha de poder hablar con semejante belleza.

Lo amaba. No sabía si era amor, pero estaba loca por él, como todas en el instituto. Era imposible no caer rendida ante él, y aún seguía sin entender como Alice no estbaa muerta por él. Era increíble que esa enana loca se hubiese salvado de esta tortura.

De verlo todos los días, hablar, reírse, andar por allí presumiendo involuntariamente lo hermoso que era, lo perfecto que era. Mientras allí yo miraba como una estúpida, deseándolo, babeando por él como una niña de catorce años.

¡Obviamente no lo sabía! No me aguantaría si él se enterara de lo loca que estaba por él. De que no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada sus labios cada vez que tenía el placer de hablar con él, de mirar su trasero cada vez que caminaba y yo estaba detrás de él, de imaginarme revolviendo y acariciando su sedoso y hermoso cabello cobrizo que tenía.

Sabía que me tomaría como una estúpida, porque yo Bella Swan, era una completa fracasada su lado. No era nadie, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que podía hablar con Edward.

Nos habíamos hecho amigos desde hace algún tiempo, en la clase de Biología, cuando repente y de improviso comenzamos a platicar sobre cosas triviales, para mi gran jodida sorpresa.

Ahora no era raro que hablásemos durante los tiempos muertos entre clases, era algo normal, algo que disfrutaba plenamente, pero a la vez era mi tortura. Porque tenía que disimular mis sucios y pervertidos deseos por él.

**—¿E**n qué piensas, Edward? —preguntó Alice, en ella había una extraña sonrisita de diversión que no comprendí.

Estábamos sentados los tres en una de las bancas afuera del instituto, casi para llegar al estacionamiento. No teníamos clase y nos la habíamos pasado platicando de cosas estúpidas, pero hoy Edward había estado extrañamente callado.

Él hablaba demasiado, a decir verdad, era muy hiperactivo y salía con bromas y tonterías muy pesadas y pervertidas, de las que yo me reía como una completa estúpida, no podía evitarlo.

—Mmm… no sé —dijo él, mientras se rascaba su perfecta barbilla y fruncía el ceño. Mientras hacía esto, no pude evitar que mi mirada se dirigiese hacia sus irresistibles labios. Aparentando haber sido dibujados y pintados por un mismísimo artista del Renacimiento, porque eran tan gloriosos, perfectos, sensuales, _incitadores_.

Altamente besables.

—¡Vamos! —insistió Alice comenzando a dar saltitos en su asiento y a sonreír como a niña que le dan un enorme helado de caramelo.

—Bien… últimamente he estado pensando en… —comenzó Edward todavía pensativo, yo escuchaba con atención exagerada y cero disimulada, así de tonta era.—En hacerme una perforación…

—¿Una perforación? —repitió Alice sorprendida, él sonrió un poco. ¿Una perforación? ¿cómo? ¿en dónde? _Oh, Dios…_ Podía verme mirándolo fijamente, expectante a que dijera su declaración, como una completa imbécil.

—Sí, un _piercing_ aquí —dijo con una perfecta sonrisa que quitaba el aire, mientras señalaba su labio inferior.

Mientras lo miraba allí como idiota, no pude evitar en ese mismo momento sentirme palidecer. De repente me faltó el aire. _Un piercing en el perfecto, sensual y sexy labio de Edward._

Lo primero que pensé fue ¡NO! _No. No. No. No._ ¡Sería un crimen horrible hacerlo! No lo soportaría, sería horrible, porque sus labios estaban para comérselos y para mí sería una tortura verlo perforado con ese horrible accesorio.

—¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Sería un crimen porque tus labios son jodidamente sexys para arruinarlos de esa forma! ¡¡No hay nada que pueda mejorarlos!! ¡Ni siquiera un _piercing! ¡_Eso los jodería! —grité como una loca desquiciada, pensando en voz alta, sin darme cuenta (hasta instantes después) de que había dicho esas estupideces en voz alta.

Cuando terminé de decirlo me quedé como una estatua, con la boca abierta como idiota, el calor incendiándome la cara, mirando fijamente, con los ojos de huevo frito, casi salidos, a un Edward Cullen que me miraba sorprendido y aturdido.

No sabría describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sólo podría decir que quería morirme o que alguien me hiciera el favor de pegarme un tiro ¡o atropellarme! Sólo podía pasarme a mí, Bella Swan, la chica más patética y metedora de pata en el mundo.

Nadie decía nada, Edward simplemente me miraba algo sorprendido, Alice me miraba igual de sorprendida, pero la diferencia era que ella estaba aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír en esos instantes.

Ella sabía muy bien cuánto me gustaba Edward, cuánto lo deseaba y lo que exactamente opinaba de sus besables labios, porque siempre se lo decía. Y ahora Edward, el objeto de mis fantasías, lo sabía también, de la peor manera.

—¡Oh, chicos, tengo que irme! —declaró Alice con una sonrisita, la miré aterrorizada. No, no podía dejarme aquí sola con este jodido problema! Debía de largarme cuanto antes de aquí, pero antes de que pudiese decir palabra, Alice se había esfumado como comúnmente hacía, dejándome sola, avergonzada, siendo escrutada por la mirada del chico más deseable de todos.

Tragué saliva visible y audiblemente, dirigiendo mi mirada lentamente hacia Edward. Él seguía mirándome y en sus ojos podía notar una emoción que no pude descifrar. No importaba, sólo quería esfumarme ahora mismo.—Yo… y-o… t-engo que irme —tartamudeé de la manera más estúpida y patética que podía haber.

Sentía que mi cara explotaría por tanta acumulación de sangre. Esto era tan jodidamente vergonzoso, patético, en fin, típico de mí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estos desfiguros, pero siempre había tratado de mantener la raya enfrente de Edward. Y ahora la había cagado completamente.

Y Todo por sus labios jodidamente sensuales. ¿Por qué no me quede callada ante semejante propuesta tan… horrorosa? ¿Es que simplemente no podía quedarme con los pensamientos y las maldiciones que surgieron en mí al imaginarme los labios de Edward, los que tanto había deseado y anhelados, siendo perforados por un horripilante adorno de metal? No, desde luego que no.

Quise levantarme de la manera más tonta, pero entonces Edward me agarró asombrosamente del antebrazo. Le miré casi de mala gana, quizá se burlaría de mí o algo así.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio piensas eso, Bella? —preguntó con voz ronca, mientras mi cara se enrojecía a lo imposible y mis ojos se enterraban en el suelo.—¿Mis labios te parecen jodidamente sexys?

_Estúpida Bella, estúpida Bella, estúpida Bella… jamás me cansaré de repetirlo._

—¿En serio piensas que un _piercing_ jodería mis labios sexys? —repitió él y en esos momentos casi quise reírme por lo estúpida que sonaba la frase y también por los nervios que me mataban en esos momentos.

No tenía idea de qué hacer, por un lado tenía ganas de gritar: _"Sí, joder, un piercing sería horrible para tus labios! Son los labios más besables y sensuales que he visto en toda mi vida y están para comérselos, ¡pero un piercing en ellos me mataría!"_ Pero yo nunca me había atrevido a decir ese tipo de cosas sin querer enterrarme mil metros bajo tierra.

_Bella, ya lo has jodido todo, sabe que estás muerta por él. Ten un poco de dignidad y reconoce lo que has dicho, ¡reconoce que deseas sus labios altamente besables! Hora de descargar todo lo que has aguantado! Ya no podrías joder más la situación con todos los disparates que te has soltado por bocona._

Mi mirada lentamente, si fuera posible estaría temblando, se dirigió hacia él, para mi sorpresa vi que él me miraba con una ceja alzada, con algo de diversión. Aunque quizá me lo estaba imaginando para no sentirme tan patética.

—Sí… ¡Sí! —exclamé mientras abría mucho los ojos y alzaba las cejas.—¡Tus labios me parecen malditamente sexys como para joderlos con un maldito piercing! ¡Nada podría mejorarlos, ya están para comérselos!

—Vaya, Bella, ¿en serio? ¿por qué no lo habías dicho? —replicó él, sintiéndolo repentinamente muy cercano. Mis ojos estaban fijos en sus carnosos y rojos labios, y por alguna extraña razón los sentía más y más cerca.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que el corazón se me incendiaba. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar. _¿De dónde jodidos había sacado el valor para decir esas pendejadas? Estaba jodida. _

—Sí… sí…

—¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

—¿Qué? —pregunté estúpidamente mientras podía sentir su frío aliento seductor en mi rostro, sus labios tan cerca de los míos… ¿pero qué coño estaba pasando? Esto debía de ser otra de mis fantasías.

Esto no era en serio. Porque en primera, jamás me atrevería a decirle esas cosas Edward Cullen, ni Edward Cullen se me acercaría tanto ni trataría de…

—No sabía que pensaras todas esas cosas de mí —dijo con sorpresa.—Bella, Bella, no creo que hayas tenido pensamientos muy puros, ¿cierto?

No entendía a qué iba esto, sólo entendía que si no se alejaba de mí podría hiperventilar en cualquier momento. Y entonces, llegó el momento en el que sus labios rozaron con los míos, jadeé un poco al sentir aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, que tanto había anhelado, que tanto amaba.

Tuve la estúpida ilusión de que me besaría, de que por fin podría probar dichos labios gloriosos, dignos… pero entonces los alejó de los míos, desconcertándome un poco —Ya será otra ocasión en la que puedas probar mis sexys labios —se burló y en ese mismo momento quise me tragara la tierra, pero en vez de eso sólo me reí nerviosamente, una risa ahogada.

_Qué patética era…_

Me sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas todas torcidas y seductoras, que tanto amaba. Y entonces se fue, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo. Dejándome allí, pensando en las estupideces que hacía.

**N/A:**

+Neh, sé que no es muy bueno, pero para mí fue divertidísimo escribirlo y algo entretenido. Me gustó cuando Bella gritó esas cosas xD Fue liberador. Si llegaste hasta aquí, significa que has perdido el tiempo en leerlo, ahora, ¿qué más da que pierdas un poco más de tiempo dejando un hermoso comment? Si quieres, claro.

**Leon.**


End file.
